


Kurtis Cummies (a relaxing imagine)

by Paste_My_Tomatoes_Dad



Category: Kurtis Conner - Fandom
Genre: Cock Vore, Kurtis Conner/Reader, Kurtis I'm sorry, Netflix and Chill, Other, Vore, yee yee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paste_My_Tomatoes_Dad/pseuds/Paste_My_Tomatoes_Dad
Summary: Kurtis Conner has a relaxing Netflix and Chill session with you





	Kurtis Cummies (a relaxing imagine)

**Author's Note:**

> I am very sad

**Imagine:**

* * *

 

Kurtis and you have been friends for a while now. One day, you invite him to your house. You and Kurtis take a seat on your lovely, Shrek-themed couch, and start to watch Shrek the third on Netflix. About a quarter way through the film, you look at him,

"Are you enjoying the movie, Kurtis?" He smiles at you,

"Of course, Y/N, but I was hoping we could do something else..." You didn't know what he was talking about.

"Something else? What do you mean?"

"Let me show you, Y/N..." He says. Kurtis takes off his pants to reveal his half-hard weiner before picking you up and gently sliding you down his urethra. The pleasure you felt was indescribable.

"Oh, Kurtis!" You moaned before your head disappeared within the depths of his swollen glans. Kurtis only groaned in response,

"I got horses in the back...you in my ballsack..." As you slowly slid into Kurtis's testicles, where you would be turned into a fresh batch of baby gravy, you couldn't help but feel grateful that, in your final moments, you could give Kurtis this much pleasure. Kurtis let out a contented sigh as he felt you slowly dissolve within his nether regions,

_**"Yee yee."** _


End file.
